


Haikyuu NSFW Alphabets

by vivwritesanime (Vivian_Kennedy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blood Kink, Breeding, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, F/M, Filthy, Gen, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Voice Kink, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_Kennedy/pseuds/vivwritesanime
Summary: REQUEST FOR NSFW ALPHABETS FOR YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS AND I JUST MIGHT WRITE FOR THEM!!! :DLET US THIRST, YOU HORNY HOES! OVER ANIME BOIS!!LESSGOOOOO
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Aone Takanobu/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Ennoshita Chikara/Reader, Futakuchi Kenji/Reader, Goshiki Tsutomu/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader, Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 34
Kudos: 87





	Haikyuu NSFW Alphabets

* * *

**A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)**

**B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

**C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)**

**D = Dirty secret (pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

**E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)**

**F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)**

**G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)**

**H = Hair (how well-groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)**

**I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)**

**J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)**

**K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)**

**L = Location (favorite places to do the do)**

**M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)**

**N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)**

**O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

**P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)**

**Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)**

**R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)**

**S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)**

**T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)**

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

**V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)**

**W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)**

**X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)**

**Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)**

**Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterward)**


End file.
